


You must excuse Ralph

by chrousti



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blood and Violence, Death, Explicit Language, Gang Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrousti/pseuds/chrousti
Summary: Before secretly living in this squat, Ralph had a very different life. What had happened so that his existence would change so much?





	You must excuse Ralph

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so English isn't my native language so there might be some mistakes. Please don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it ;)

Crowds flocked to the square of Capitol Park that early spring evening.

 

The air was soft and some rays of sun were emerging from white clouds. Flowers began to grow on the bare branches of the trees.

 

 

In the heart of the neighboring city, magnificent houses owned by wealthy owners lined up along a bitumen path. In front of each of these estates were splendid gardens, all perfectly maintained as if the owners engaged in a contest of the one who will have the most beautiful garden of the whole district.

 

 

Of course, the perfection of the bushes’ cut, the greenery quality of the turf, the beauty of the flowers overlooking the gardens, all that was due to the arduous work of androids. Virtually the entire residential city had boasted of having one and two androids obeying each of their orders. This is why it was a common thing to see many WR600s in the area, all of them particularly docile and attentive to their task.

 

 

WR600 was the ideal model for gardening and all other botanical activities. Equipped with a dozen tools in their uniforms and programmed to perform their tasks to perfection, the population had fought to get one of them when stores released them.

 

 

“RAAALPH!” A thunderous voice suddenly roared in one of the sumptuous houses.

 

The android responding to the call rushed to his owner.

 

“Yes Master?”

 

The master in question had demanded that his gardener calls him like this "so that things are in their place," as he said.

 

“You callin’ this trimmed!?”

The human pointed to a branch sticking out of the bush by a few inches.

 

“Are you kidding me?! You can’t even fucking doing it properly?!”

 

He snatched the twig and threw it on the android.

 

"Ralph is sorry, master. Ralph will be careful next time."

 

 

He did not move and endured the screams of his owner, accustomed to this kind of scene.

He had already suffered many nerve attacks and sometimes kicks from his master when the latter felt he was not going fast enough to his taste.

 

However, Ralph could not do anything. It was made for the sole purpose of serving humans no matter what.

 

He loved taking care of gardens. Sometimes he would walk in search of things to do even without having being ordered to do it. Maybe it was the result of an algorithm of his processor ... or he had developed a taste for it himself...

 

 

 

 

 

Night had fallen for a few hours.

 

Ralph could see his owner slumped on the couch, asleep in front of the TV from the window.

He was not allowed to enter the house all-weather.

He spent all his time in the garden and very few times, he went out in town to do some shopping at the request of his human although this is not really part of his preprogrammed tasks.

 

 

So Ralph spent his nights stargazing, watching the cats passing by, cleaning the tools out of his pocket.

 

 

Nothing was foreseeing that night would change Ralph's life forever.

 

 

While he was busy polishing his cutting pliers, the android heard footsteps and exclamations coming from the street. At this time, humans were supposed to sleep. As he was wondering, he turned his head towards the group of young people coming to him.

 

 

"Hey guys, check this out!” One of them pointed at Ralph.

 

"Well, lad, you do overtime?” The young man chuckled.

 

Ralph put his tongue in his pocket and looked at the group of young humans. They were right in front of him; only a row of short bushes separated them.

 

 

The one who spoke stepped over the hedge and gestured to the others to follow him. As the four teenagers circled Ralph, the latter began to speak.

 

"You are on private property. Your presence here is an offense. Ralph will immediately notify the police. "

 

The humans laughed. The one who seemed to be their leader hit the gardener before he could contact the police.

 

"I strongly advise you against doing that, my friend."

 

Ralph's LED flashed a glittering yellow.

 

The offender continued. "See, we don’t have enough cash to buy us an android ..."

 

The others came dangerously close.

 

«Come with us! You'll see, we'll have fun! "

 

 

Orders in contradiction....

 

On the one hand, he was officially the gardener of his owner, on the other, a group of humans asked him to follow them.

 

Androids were programmed to obey the orders of humans, no matter who it was.

 

 

"You ... You must excuse Ralph ..." he stammered. "Ralph is already obeying his master's orders ..."

 

 

The leader pushed him so violently the gardener fell backwards.

 

"You don’t seem to understand, scrap heap! You have no choice, you comin’ with us! Got it? "

 

One of the stooges, the sturdiest, approached and lifted the android with one movement.

 

The sudden contact turned the light from the LED to red.

Ralph's tactile sensors were very sensitive because of the many assaults he had suffered from his owner's hand.

 

The two tallest humans grabbed the gardener’s each arm and pulled him out of the private garden.

 

Error messages were displayed on his field of view.

 

 

 

**[[/! \ DO NOT EXIT FROM THE GARDEN /! \\]] –**

**[[/! \ DO NOT EXIT FROM THE PROPERTY /! \\]] –**

**[[/! \ DO NOT DEFEND MYLSELF /! \\]]**

 

 

 

"N ... no, stop ..."

 

The android tried to resist but because of the conflicting orders in his head, he lost his foot and tumbled out of the garden. As soon as he set a foot on the driveway, he knew he had failed in his role.

 

 

 

He had become a deviant.

 

 

***

 

The streets were passing before Ralph’s eyes as these teenagers were dragging him by force.

 

 

 

He was quite able to recalculate the journey home, but did he really wanted to?

Did he want to go back to that master who was beating him? Who was yelling at him on any occasion?

 

 

 

For the first time in his life, what HE wanted was important. He had become a deviant, he no longer had to obey. So he risked it all.

 

 

 

Gathering all the strength he could, he freed himself from the grip of his kidnappers and ran straight ahead, no one knows where, as long as he was far away from these young people, far from his former owner, far away everything and everyone.

 

 

 

"Shit, catch it!” Ordered the leader.

 

 

 

Only the light of the lampposts and the moon lighted the street. In the distance, the scanners of the android analyzed every buildings in which he could hope to hide to escape his pursuers.

 

 

 

The washing place? No, no hiding place detected. A restaurant? It only opens in the morning, breaking the window would attract their attention. An abandoned house? No choice, it was the best option to him.

 

 

 

A grid surrounded the property to protect it from possible squatters but Ralph had no difficulty in grabbing it and going over it. Luckily, the door was open. He rushed inside and searched for a hiding place.

 

  

 

“Get a move on!”

 

"Bro, he went into that house over there!”

 

 

 

 

 

All looked at the hovel. The sign '' No entry '' was the least of their concern. They had no choice, it was necessary to catch this android or the police would arrest them all.

 

 

 

"Okay, come on, let’s find him.”

 

 

  

The four criminals climbed the grid as best they could and entered the abandoned domain.

 

 

 

The place was dirty and neglected for a while. Debris strewed the ground and the walls let through the freshness of the night. They had to turn on their mobile to see something. Their leader pointed the light beam of his phone at an old fireplace.

 

 

 

He began to lay a few slats of wood lying on the ground and lit his lighter while the others continued to watch the scene.

 

 

 

"We'll see more clearly, don’t you think?”

 

 

 

 

 

The room was now visible. It was very dilapidated, objects were scattered everywhere, and dust had accumulated over time. A door overlook a kitchen in the same state. On the other side, stairs led to one floor. Moreover, a small alcove below the stairs served as a storage room for a pile of rubbish and other abandoned objects.

 

 

 

The leader approached this space, suspicious.

 

 

 

"Pssst.”

 

 

 

Everyone came closer to study the place. Their leader put his finger on his lips to tell them to be silent.

 

 

He approached and distinguished a faint red glow in the dim light of the alcove.

 

 

 

Curled up on himself, the light of his LED violently blinking a bright red, Ralph opened his eyes and panicked when he understood his mistake.

 

He hurriedly put his hand on his temple to hide the light emitted in the darkness but it was too late.

 

 

 

“Here he is! Take him out of there!” The boss shouted.

 

 

 

Ralph tried to flee but in vain. Pairs of human hands landed on him and pulled him out of hiding.

 

 

 

"This time, you won’t get away with it like that, believe me! Hold him. "

 

 

 

He turned around and watched the room.

 

 

 

"Please, let Ralph go ..." begged the gardener. "Ralph ... Ralph will not say anything, no, Ralph will not say anything at all”

 

He struggled vigorously but the three pairs of arms were stronger and held him against his will.

 

 

 

The leader came back with a chair and a rope that he seemed to have found in the jumble.

 

 

 

"Ralph, is that right?” He slammed the chair down. "No, you won’t say anything for sure. Put him on the chair. Arms behind the chair back. "

 

 

 

The band happily complied, apparently amused by the situation. Their leader tightly wrapped the rope around Ralph's handles.

 

 

 

"So Ralphy. Are you ready to obey now?”

The leader stood up just in front of his hostage and leaned over his face to staring straight at him like a predator on his prey.

 

 

 

"..." Ralph looked everywhere except the look of the human in front of him.

 

The latter sighed, exasperated by the non-cooperative attitude of the android. So he hit him in the face, so violently that the blow left a bluish trace on the gardener's silicone skin. The others sneered. Androids do not feel pain, so they would have fun for the night.

 

 

 

"Okay, I'm going to search the house a little bit. Have fun. Don’t wreck it too much. I’d like to enjoy it myself after. "

 

He slipped away to inspect the floor.

 

 

 

The other three were apparently more than happy. They were going to enjoy it wholeheartedly! It was not every day they could play with an android that way.

 

 

 

With his hands behind his back, completely helpless, Ralph could do nothing but wait for the blows.

 

He closed his eyes and suffered a stream of violence.

 

Thirium began to flow from his nose, one of the strikes having probably damaged the internal structure of his skull.

 

Several other wounds began tearing his synthetic skin to reveal a beautiful dark blue, his usually well-coiffed hair was tousled, beads of blue blood spun from scratches that the friction of the tightly rope on the surface of his skin created.

 

 

 

Nevertheless, Ralph did not say anything. He was used to the violence of humans. His old master was like that, all humans are like that. All humans are cruel...

 

 

  

 

On the floor, the young man heard the muffled blows and sounds, as well as laughter and exclamations of voices.

 

When he came down, the colossus of the three minions exasperated: "It doesn’t do a damn thing! It's not fun ...”

Another said:" And he regenerates quickly, can’t take a picture ...”

 

 

 

Their leader leaned again on the android.

 

 

 

"In this case, let’s get down to business ..."

 

 

 

He took out a rusty knife that he had stolen from the kitchen. He slid it under his prisoner's throat, descended along his chest toward the thirium pump.

 

 

 

"Tell me Ralph ..." The blade tore the fabric out of the gardener's uniform.

"Are you afraid of dying?”

 

 

 

Death…. The human equivalent of deactivation. Nothingness, emptiness, darkness.

 

 

 

"N..no, no! Ralph doesn’t want to die! Ralph doesn’t want to die, no! "

 

 

 

The leader smirked and planted the blade in his chest, right next to the pump, so vital to androids life.

 

 

 

"Plea ... please! PLEASE! Ralph doesn’t want to die!!” He shouted.

 

"Stop crying, you're not even alive!”

 

 

 

The offender withdrew the knife and violently replanted it in the left eye of the android.

 

 

**[Anomaly detected - left optical component deactivated]**

 

 

 

When he removed the knife, a large flow of blue blood spilled down the gardener's face. The eye regenerated almost immediately, bathing in an oil-blue pool.

 

 

 

 

 

The leader turned towards the chimney with a slow step.

 

 

 

"And you haven’t been really good Ralphy, you see.” The others were sneering, impatient.

 

 

 

"Ralph will obey! Ralph will behave well now! "

 

 

 

The human grabbed a hot poker who was hanging near the fireplace.

 

“Too late…. An android must obey right away, if not it’s good for wrecking yard, you know.” He sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

Of course he knew, he had been designed to meet every human’s expectations, to perfectly perform his job. It was what he did before falling in deviance against his will.

 

 

 

"R..Ralph did not always cut to the millimeter, it's true, it's true. But Ralph is not defective, Ralph will correct this mistake! "

 

 

 

The group of humans laughed as the boss approached with the poker in his hand.

 

 

 

"TOO LATE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! We're going to have a little fun with you and then, you go straight into the dumpster, fucking plastic dickhead!! "

 

 

 

The hot tip brushed the skin of the android and it melted immediately.

 

 

 

The four teenagers looked particularly pleased with the effect they were doing on the android.

 

 

 

While he was only a metal assemblage, a simple robot without emotion or feeling, he looked extremely panicked.

 

His eyes flew over every disgusting face, every corner of the room, his hands were shaking behind him, his lips quivering, his eyelids throbbing. For the first time in his life, Ralph felt something similar to human calls fear.

 

 

 

The poker sank deeper into the android's cheek, creating an abundant flow of blue blood and intense gray smoke smelling burning plastic.

 

 

 

 

 

**/! \ Danger - Danger - /! \**

**/! \ Biocomponent 9586 damaged /! \**

 

 

 

 

 

"STOP IT!” He begged.

He tried to push his head away as far as possible from the heat source.

 

"Hold his head!” The leader ordered as he increased the pressure against Ralph's face.

 

The others obeyed. Hands clutched wildly on his neck and blond hair.

 

 

 

An endless list of warning messages appeared on the processor.

 

 

 

**/! \ Biocomponent 5412 damaged /! \**

**/! \ Biocomponent 9871 damaged /! \**

**/! \ Critical loss of thirium /! \**

**/! \ Disabling self-healing system /! \**

**/! \ Warning: imminent deactivation /! \**

 

 

 

No…. NO !! RALPH DOES NOT WANT TO DIE!

 

  

 

In a burst of desperation, he kicked at his attacker, who released the metallic bar of surprise.

 

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Ralph leaned forward to free himself from the hold of humans who held him back.

 

Pivoting on himself, he was able to push back the group thanks to the chair still tied against him. The change of position and the thick layer of blue blood acting as a lubricant allowed the links around his handles to loosen. His arms were finally free.

 

 

 

"You fucking bastard!” The young leader spat. “You gonna to regret it!”

 

 

 

A choice was offered to Ralph. A choice that would probably change the rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

~~**[7975ù $$ 35% 243TAK3 LEAK %% R984ERROR]** ~~

**[% $ 841 ££-AVENGE %% _ * μ -μ§§]**

 

 

 

 

 

Humans are cruel. If Ralph fled, they would try to find him to hurt him again, that is for sure. No, Ralph is not going to run away, on the contrary.

 

 

 

"You’re so dead!”

 

The leader rushed to the android. Humans are way too slow, even for a damaged android.

 

He easily dodged the attack and pushed his assailant against the wall with all his strength.

 

The other three jumped on him to stop him but his programmed reflexes being perfect, they had no chance.

 

Ralph grabbed the poker and slammed it on the first guy’s head.

 

 

 

The young teenager crumpled to the floor, head sunken and blood dripping on the dusty floor.

 

The rest of the group froze, their eyes fixed on their friend, inert.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hi, hihihi ..."

 

 

 

 

 

The leader's eyes widened, his eyes piercing Ralph's face.

 

 

 

“What are you laughing to?”

 

He approached Ralph.

 

"What are you fucking laughing to?!"

 

 

 

His anger changed dramatically when he saw the expression on the android’s damaged face.

 

 

 

Bulging eyes, a particularly uncomfortable smile to his ears distorted by the horrible burn and blue teeth of thirium, bright red LED, an absent look.

 

Anger had evolved into hatred. Nothing could stop him now.

 

 

 

Ralph raised the metal bar again and hit the leader who stumbled. Before he could get up, Ralph threw himself on him and sat down with all his weight to prevent the human from getting up.

 

 

 

"Move! Get lost, asshole! "

 

He hit where his fists could reach, but it was futile. Ralph did not move.

 

 

 

"What are you waiting for?! Help me!” He said to his two remaining friends.

 

But they seemed frozen on the spot, looking at their dead comrade and this crazy android...

 

"S .... Sorry man ..."

 

And they ran for their lives.

 

 

 

Horrified by the betrayal of his friends, the leader was now alone with the one he had just abducted and tortured a few minutes earlier.

 

 

 

"Fuck! Let me go! I swear we’ll leave you alone! "

 

 

 

Ralph tilted his head to the side. "But Ralph also asked to leave. However, humans didn’t let him go. "

 

 

 

He gently placed the red end of the poker to cauterize the wound on his face to stop the bleeding.

 

Then he threw the stick rolling on the ground.

 

He ran his thin fingers over his damaged cheek.

 

 

 

"Look .... Look what you did to Ralph ..."

 

 

His brows furrowed.

 

With this appearance, he was going to scare people, he could not live again as before, he was condemned to remain hidden, alone ... Alone.

 

 

 

Alone...

 

 

 

This idea scared him. He had never been alone before, what will happen to him?

 

 

 

His anger filled him and blinded him when he screamed.

 

 

 

**"LOOK WHAT HUMANS HAVE DONE TO RALPH!!!"**

 

 

 

And he hit.

 

 

 

With all of his strength.

 

 

 

Again and again.

 

 

 

Hard.

 

 

 

So hard that the skin of his hands was torn.

 

 

 

Dreadful cracks were heard when his fists crashed into the face of his ex-aggressor.

 

 

 

Blood.

 

 

 

All over.

 

 

 

Intense red drops got Ralph's face, distorted by hatred and rage.

 

 

 

There was almost nothing left of the face of the human being lying under his body.

 

 

 

A pile of flesh, crushed bones, blood.

 

 

When the anger disappeared, Ralph looked at his carmine hands.

 

The light of his LED shone a peaceful blue. His eyes landed on the corpse below him.

 

 

 

He plunged his hands into the red mess and tried to put the blood and the pulverized organs back into the hollow that served as the human skull.

 

 

 

"You ... you must excuse Ralph ...."

 

 

 

He put as much blood as possible in the cavity of his hands to replace it where it belonged but the liquid spread, refusing to stay in place.

 

 

 

"Humans got Ralph angry..."

 

 

 

Seeing that his efforts were in vain, he got up and looked at the room.

 

 

 

He had nowhere to go, no one to confide in, he probably had to clean up the mess he had made and live here in this house.

 

 

 

After all, this is where the new Ralph was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, I might write other fics in the future. I'm open to commissions :) 
> 
> Also, it was really painful to right this because Ralph is my favorite character in DBH, he only needs love <3


End file.
